


Till The End of Time

by a_pathetic0524



Series: あの日、あの場所 、あの話 [7]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: “Are you okay staying like this? Will you get bored of it? Get tired...?”Taka's anxious with the fact they need to spend their time in different country, once again.





	Till The End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : one ok rock • moriuchi takahiro • yamashita toru

_He wish they could stay like this longer._ At least a little longer. Having Toru's strong arms wrapped around his lithe body and his thin arms locking his fiancé's waist, letting Toru's warmth and masculine scent from soap and tobacco dominated his sense—and own scent. Couldn't care less of the buildings watching them or Jamil who waited for him inside the car. Tokyo had slept after all, and the moon envied them.

“It sucks, don't you think?” Taka whispered on his man's neck. An ever so slightly smile unmatched what he said, but perfected the soft and gentle heart thumps behind his ribs. Inside Toru's embrace was where he found his ultimate happiness.

The deep baritone trembled his eardrums with low chuckles. Toru gently lifted his chin. “What's with my diligent Takahiro?” Under the street lamp's dim light Toru looked handsome, his reflection on Toru's dark eyes. Loving gaze mesmerized him. At times he thought, ah no, every times he thought of how lucky he was to be loved by Toru.

Thin lips locked his own, Toru tasted both bitter and sweet in their short longing kiss. “I love you,” the man murmured, painted pink his cheeks. He should be grateful they stood under a sleepy moon than glaring sun.

“I love you too,” Taka cupped his man's cheeks, bringing closer the owner until their forehead met. Blond strands ticklish on his skin. Full of passion he locked his eyes with Toru's dark and hazy gaze, and again their lips met in a short kiss. They were breathless and drunk with love. “I wish we could go together,” he confessed.

“I'd love too.” Toru smiled.

But, they knew they couldn't with their colliding schedules and the fact only him needed for now among the four of them. He couldn't make Toru tired with long distance trip, and doing nothing other than selfishly asked to accompany him in Los Angeles, when he himself busy with the works. Yeah, he needed to fly there in an hour.

Taka frowned, his smile was weak. “I'm glad we had spent our Valentine's night in advance.” When it should've happened in another three days.

Their Valentine was simple with him cooking and Toru bought them a special wine that matched the steak he made for dinner. The chocolates Toru bought became the dessert. He loved the sour and sweet strawberries inside the bitter chocolate. He felt like he tasted life there. So perfect, with Toru sweetened his days.

“We can make another when you come home.” Toru pecked his left cheek bone.

Taka chuckles. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Toru nodded.

“All right, then,” Unwilling, Taka took a step backwards, his hands slowly trailed Toru's sturdy arms and in the end embraced Toru's long fingers with his thin fingers. His eyes fell upon the gold ring on Toru's left middle finger. It looked peaceful where it was, at least closer to where it should be, and not inside the drawer. He wore his too tonight. However for now, they should satisfied with the subtle romantic connection with the gold earrings they wore.

“Is there something wrong?” Toru carefully asked him.

“Mm...I'm okay...” Takahiro took a deep breathe. “Or...maybe...” He bit his under lip. “Will you get bored with this relationship?”

“Huh?”

Taka stared at his fiancé's eyes. “Like this.” He nodded his shoulders. “When we together only because One OK Rock had tours, and we finished, we stayed in different place. In different country. Even when we stayed in Japan together, we needed to do something else separately.” His voice cracked. “Are you okay staying like this? Will you get bored of it? Get tired...?”

For a moment Toru closed his eyes. “Will you?” he asked, staring at him so tender.

Taka's eyes widened. “No!” he yelled, disturbing the tranquility of the night.

“Takahiro...”

“Of course no...” This time he whispered. “And everything we do, is for our dream, right?” To be known and big in US music industry and accepted by the world, and within the dream they had another dream, to love each other freely without the need to hide their relationship any longer.

Toru brought his hands together and greeted the ring with a kiss.

“Toru-san...” Taka smiled.

Dark eyes met his. “And, then, we can spend the rest of our time together.” Closing his eyes, Toru kissed his another finger, the finger where the ring should be at. _Vena amoris_ , his friend once told him the finger was called. The veins of love. Where the vein connected directly to the heart. Biologically it did not, but he believed, Toru and him had created the special vein.

“Every seconds of it,” Taka whispered. And how cruel his fiancé's was, making him this melancholic.

“Every seconds of it, Takahiro.”

Unbothered by the knock Jamil gave he embraced Toru's neck. “I'll call you immediately! Don't miss your eating time, sleep well, and get drunk when I'm here. Don't let any girl kiss you because the tour had done.”

“All right, all right,” Toru heaved, “You'll wake people.”

Taka buried his face on Toru's shoulder. “Miss me every seconds, 'kay...”

“I will, Taka.” His fiancé hugged him tightly, caressing his back. The warmth made him deaf towards anything Jamil said.

“I love you, Toru-san.”

Yeah, when they had reached their dream as a band, as One OK Rock, as family, Toru and him will reach their own dream. To be the real family.

“I love you too, Takahiro.”

And then, they will spend their time together. Every seconds of it. _Till the end._

 

#

**Author's Note:**

> Still wishing toruka spends time together for valentine.
> 
> Happy Valentine ❤


End file.
